Origins of Love
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Wallace drags Steven to a meeting of both Gym Leaders and Elite. Steven has no clue how to dance, however, this does not stop Wallace from having a little fun with him anyway.


(I told you I was focusing on oneshots. Originshipping is the best. Anyways, a few hints of other ships too. Yay Gym Leaders and Elite! More fics about them, dammit! Oh, and I don't own.)

* * *

This is totally and utterly Flint's fault.

The Elite, and Gym Leaders alike didn't usually interact with each other, preferring to be left alone. But HE decided we needed to become friendly with each other, since 'being alone is so boring!'

So the buffoon had a word with Lance, and now we meet yearly, to 'have fun'. If I had just not been the former Champion, this wouldn't have happened. I could've gone and explored Mt. Pyre or something.

My name is Steven Stone, and I currently hate my life very, very much. I might've been able to avoid this, but for the fact that Wallace Mikuri managed to drag me along. That man knows damn well I am a sucker for the puppy face.

And him.

I sighed, as we headed on Skarmory to Sinnoh, where this shebang would be held. I had stubbornly refused to change my clothes much, while Wallace wore his normal stuff, yet managed to look completely adorable.

As usual, he bested me at clothing. As we flew, I complained, "I'm not Champion anymore, so WHY must I go?" He snorted in laughter.

"Doll, the entirety of every League knows perfectly well how strong you are. It matters not. Hell, Red's going, and he's not an official member of the League, so why are you complaining?" I groaned, and stared at him. He said this with a straight face.

"Red happens to be Lance's boyfriend, or whatnot, according to gossip. I have no romantic attachments to anyone there, so why must I go?" Wallace blinked in surprise.

"Not even with _moi_?" My jaw almost hit the floor. "Um. Um... uh..." Smooth, Stone. Maybe next you can start giggling like an idiot schoolgirl. He shook his head, but he was smiling. That little...

I sighed, and said nothing as Skarmory banked down in front of the Sinnoh League building. The thing had been outfitted to look like a giant club. This is_ not_ how I wanted to spend my Saturday... Winona was there before us, and smiled. "Welcome to hell, boys. You ready?" I groaned, and nodded.

Wallace glared at me, and kissed Winona's hand, like a frickin' gentleman or whatnot, before purring, "Of course, mademoiselle." My eye twitched, and a wave of jealousy overtook me.

Wait, what? Why do I care? He does that to almost everyone... but me. Feeling a bit hurt and left out, but steadfastly ignoring this fact, I followed the two of them inside.

Chaos immediately reigned.

Sabrina and Will hit it off, and were now ruining the silverware, the both of them then using it to hit people over their heads. I thought she was supposed to be antisocial... then I noticed the Haunter cheering her on. So the rumors were true... she was now crazy in the nice way, not the turning-people-into-dolls-way.

Yes, apparently there's a _nice_ way to be crazy now.

The fact that there were about three or so Fire-type users in the meeting was probably a bad thing, since all of them were pyromaniacs. And not in the low-key, 'ooh, look at the pretty candle' way.

No, they were pyromaniacs in the, 'destroy the entire table with the puuurrdy flames' way. _Great._

Lorelei and Misty attempted to put it out, but I secretly thought they liked the look on everyone's faces, Lance included. Hell, who doesn't love pissing off Lance? He's so... stoic, and stuff.

A girl of about eighteen or so, with brown hair was the only quiet, unassuming one besides Erika, and I didn't trust Erika, since she was probably spiking the drinks with cyanide or something.

It's always the quiet ones that turn out to be mass-murderers. And in this situation, I wouldn't have blamed her—as long as I stayed alive.

"Ummm... are you St-steven Stone?" The auburn-haired one asked. I nodded my head. Her eyes lit up. "The Steel-type master!? Wow! Um... my name's... Jasmine... I use the Steel type too..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, now? Interesting... what region are you from, young lady?" She grabbed a pokeball for comfort; she was obviously shy as anything. "Um... Johto. Have you ever been there?" I shook my head.

"Afraid I haven't been. Is it peaceful there?" She nodded. "Ever since... that girl... she took down Team Rocket with Lance..." I nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll have to visit. Nice meeting you, Jasmine."

She blushed, and smiled. "Nice to meet you too... oh, hold on, Janine is trying to test out her poisons on Amphy... I have to go!" She rushed off, and I noted the fact that Wallace was glaring daggers at her.

I didn't think to wonder why, since he was always a bit possessive of his friends. Very overprotective, and especially... in... my... um. Oh, no. He couldn't be _jealous. _Of what? I had a good seven years on the poor kid.

Flint, the one who had orchestrated this entire thing, appeared to be having fun. As it was, he also seemed to be begging one of the other Sinnoh Leaders to dance.

"C'mon, Volkie." He pleaded. "It'll be fun." The blonde turned to glare at the afro'ed redhead. "Do _not _call me 'Volkie'." The blonde hissed. Flint sighed. "Okay, fun-sucker. Jeez. If I don't, will you dance?" The blonde considered it for a moment.

"Fine." Flint appeared overjoyed. "Splendid! Let's go, Volkie!" He protested halfheartedly about the nickname, as Flint dragged him away. I saw a little light go on in Wallace's head. '_Oh, no...' _I turned, but he already had me in front of him.

"_Plais, _Stevie? Pretty, pretty please?" He pouted. Damn his adorable eyes. "Well..." I faltered. His lower lip stuck out, and he pouted. The Champion of Hoenn was _pouting, _like some five-year-old kid.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't dance." He yanked me away. "You do now!" I groaned, as he dragged me out. Winona giggled, as she danced with someone I recognized as Flannery. I shot her a look that clearly stated, 'not now', but I knew this was going to be used as blackmail in the near future.

Apparently, most everyone had decided dancing would be a perfect idea. Wallace had told me about most of the other region's Leaders, and I recognized the Hoenn ones quickly enough.

Erika and Sabrina had both been apparently shoved together by Haunter... I didn't think the two of them minded that much...

I was right! Red and Lance were both together dancing. I reveled in my glory, as Flint and Volkner danced past us. Actually, Flint appeared to basically be dragging Volkner along the floor; not that Volkner complained much.

And I? I was still dancing with Wallace, who, true to his word, was a splendid dancer. I laughed softly, as he swung me around a bit, and then pulled me close again. "Hey, Steven?" He asked softly.

"What's up, Wallace?" I asked him. His face reddened just a tinge, and he looked away. "Um. Do you _like _dancing, you know, with me?" I almost laughed, but for the look on his face that said he was serious. I smiled a bit, and nodded. "Yes, of course I do." He smiled, and laid his head on my chest for the next few songs.

We stayed like that, and I noticed almost everyone grinning, and I noticed an annoyed Winona giving both a kiss and twenty bucks to Flannery. I shook my head, and pointed this out to Wallace, who merely smiled.

An hour or so passed, and we were still dancing, taking only momentarily breaks. I still didn't know exactly how to dance, but Wallace guided me through both slow songs and fast.

Over one soft song, he muttered something I both wouldn't have ever expected, and didn't understand.

"_Je volonte tojours amour vous_." He murmured softly. I blinked. "Um. In English?" He snorted. "Idiot. I...will...always...love...you..." He sounded it out to me like I was a young child, and I would have been annoyed but for the fact of what he just _said._

"What?!" I hissed, almost loud enough for everyone else to hear. He nodded. "You heard me." He sighed, and shook his head. "Poor, poor, Steven. So oblivious." I growled at him.

"Why, of all times, did you tell me _now_?!" I asked him. He shrugged. "I needed witnesses." And he certainly had them. Most of the male Gym Leaders and Elite were snickering, while the girls were all going, "Awww..." to some degree. I glared daggers at him.

"I'm going to get you for this." I hissed. He nodded, and smiled. Standing on tiptoe, he brushed his lips against mine, and held them there, unsure of my reaction. I didn't complain, instead I kissed him back.

He hummed with surprise, and pulled away. "Was that your idea of a comeback?" I shook my head. "No, that's for later." He raised an eyebrow. "Why, Steven..." He chided, all the while laughing.

As the music started again, he proffered a hand to me. "_Danse avec moi, mien amour_?" I blinked. "Still do not speak French." He rolled his eyes. "Just come on and dance, love." He yanked me back out on the dance floor, and grinned at me.

So what if I didn't speak French, or know how to dance? The fact we were together right now was worth the humiliation that came from having two left feet.

So this is still all Flint's fault. But I do have to thank him. If it wasn't for his stupid idea, I wouldn't have had so much fun that night, either.

* * *

(And done! Aww. Quick note; _Je volonte tojours amour vous _means... well, what Wallace said! _Danse avec moi, mien amour _means will you dance with me, my love? Okay. Get it, got it, good.) 


End file.
